The Sleeping Dragonfly
by gandalf42
Summary: OC charcters accepted. Dormir one of the few Vasto Lordre joins Aizen in his conquest. but is he really loyal to the traitor? or is he fighting for his own ambitions? slight AU
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH: the new Espada

Summary: what if another Vasto Lordre joined Aizen? What if he became the Quinto Espada? How will this effect the Bleach universe? Wielding his blunt sword Dormir Libelula fights for his own personal dream. A united Hueco Mundo and bring Armageddon to the Shinigami

_Hey guys welcome to my new OC fic. Just to say OC are accepted so feel free to submit one. But they have to be __**detailed**__ at least two paragraphs to describe the characters personality, looks and powers. And they must be __**Hollows**__. And they can only be several Vasto Lordre class characters though the rest can be either Arrancar or Adjuchas class. So any-who this fic will start on June 15__th__ as I am working on other Fics but this one is going to be my main project for the year. Looking forward to see those characters. Oh and yes the old Espada are still alive as this takes place straight after the Soul Society Arc. _

_p.s: this will turn AU eventually just to say._

_Pairings of characters are accepted._


	2. Chapter 2

_We have watched you for a long time. Your strength makes you the perfect warrior for this task._

_This world has lost our favour and we have decided you shall be our instrument of our vengeance._

_Destroy their false gods my son and dominate this world._

**Episode 1: the Sleeping Dragonfly**

Dormir sat amongst the Espada. His pale yellow eyes took in his comrades and he smiled. Ten thousand years and now he finally had a family. Dormir was the only pure Vasto Lordre amongst the Arrancar, his mask fragments covered the entire right side of his face and went half way down his neck before vanishing into the collar of his uniform. The simple white jacket with matching pants and sandals added to his human appearance and looked more peaceful than most. The gothic number 5 was etched into his mask just below the eye slit showed his rank amongst deadly beings. He went through the names in order

1st Espada: Coyote Starkk

2nd Espada: Barragan Luisinbarn

3rd Espada: Tia Harribel

4th Espada: Ulquiorra Schiffer

5th Espada: Dormir Libelula

6th Espada: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez

7th Espada: Zommari Leroux

8th Espada: Szyeal Aporro Granz

9th Espada: Araonierro Arunriunie ( No idea how spell his name )

10th Espada: Yammy Rildago

Dormir sat between Starkk and Grimmjow. He lifted his mug to his lips and sipped the herbal tea. Grimmjow watched him in amazement.

" Shit Dormir. How can you drink this crap?" he asked finally having a reason to break the tense silence. The Vasto Lordre smiled showing his sharp teeth.

" Well Grimmjow-san, I spent most of my hollow life in the human world and grew some bad habits." Dormir replied smoothly " Still tastes horrid though." Grimmjow laughed at that. The panther was one of the few that enjoyed Dormir's company. Starkk smiled a small smile hearing the conversation. Thanks to Dormir the Espada could tolerate each other and to be honest the Primera could not imagine a world without the odd dragonfly. They all turned at once as the great halls door opened showing their commander and overlord. He moved with impossible grace and dignity it was if he was ruler of the world. Aizen Souske ignored the Espada till he sat at the head of the table.

" It is time, My Espada to make our move." the Shinigami said lightly as the ten swords gave him their full attention. Aizen's brown orbs took in the most powerful generation of Espada. His smile tugging his lips gently. " We shall assault Karakura town and create the _Oken ( Kings key ) _and take the fight there and we shall rule a new age." Dormir had blocked out Aizen's voice having herd the statement a thousand times the last three days. Dormir sipped his tea again watching his fellow Espada listen to Aizen explain his plan. He held in the chuckle at Grimmjow's expression. The kitty looked bored out of his mind. Dormir snapped to attention when Aizen said his name.

" Dormir shall enter the Human world with his Fracciones and test the defences there. Any questions Dormir?"

" Only one. Should I remove any threats?" The 5th blade asked.

" No, test their strength and you can not use Ressurecion, we need the town intact." Aizen replied. The town would probably not survive if the Vasto Lordre went all-out in combat and would be over-kill. Dormir bowed his head, accepting his orders. " Meanwhile, Yammy and Wonderweiss will distract the Shinigami stationed there, while Ulquiorra carries out our main objective." The Espada felt his Spiritual energy pulse slightly showing a rare moment of satisfaction.

" Begin." The Espada vanished in a flash of Sonido. It was time to go to war.

_So a new tale begins and this is will be the first in the Dragonfly arc because I will cover the series and the three films. So R&R! Flames shall be ignored but advice is welcome!_


End file.
